1. Technical Field
Aspects of illustrative embodiment relate to log management device and log management program that applies a predetermined operation to log data collected from devices such as copiers and MFP (Multi Function Peripherals).
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a network system in which a problem has occurred in a terminal device such as a copier connected to a network, and the number of occurrences of such a problem is indicated in a management device that remotely manages the terminal devices. Since only the number of occurrences is indicated, a serviceperson who is supposed to carry out maintenance of the terminal devices cannot recognize the portions of the device having the problem and/or status of the problem remotely. Therefore, the serviceperson cannot determine whether some parts need to be exchanged and/or what parts need to be exchanged.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 3-161763 discloses a technique to deal with such a situation. According to the technique as disclosed, various pieces of information (e.g., the number of copied sheets, a photosensitive voltage, a bias voltage, a temperature of a heat roller, presence/absence of errors, an error code, information regarding exchangeable parts, etc.) related to the copier are transmitted to a center device by a communication unit that is connected to the copier at a predetermined time (e.g., when a disorder has occurred). Upon receipt of such information, the center device converts the information into data having a predetermined format and stores the same as a data file. When necessary, the center device retrieves the data file, applies necessary processing, and displays the processed data on a display unit. With this configuration, the serviceperson can review a status of the problem, error history and the like from the displayed information, and can judge whether some parts of the copier should be exchanged.
Recently, as network systems have become well developed and widely used, it has become possible to obtain information (e.g., log data) for terminal devices at remote locations. With this development, there arises a desire to register the log data in a database and to analyze the registered data in accordance with various aspects using analyzing tools in order to prevent occurrence of problems in advance and/or manage operation status of each terminal device.
It would be convenient in registering data in the database if the log data transmitted from each terminal device has a predetermined standard format (e.g., SQL file).
However, SQL files for well-known database management systems (DBMS) have different specifications depending on vendors. Further, names of tables and items used by analyzing tools may also be different from each other. Therefore, it is necessary that each terminal outputs the log data in conformity with the specification of the SQL file of the DBMS. In other words, in order that a terminal device can be employed in various DBMSs, it is necessary that a plurality of types of SQL files respectively corresponding to the DMBSs. Accordingly, programs that generate the SQL files respectively corresponding to the DBMSs should generally be prepared. However, preparing programs is burdensome. Further, when programs are used, it is difficult to make even a slight modification (e.g., a change of a table name) flexibly.
The above problem occurs when the terminal is any device that transmits log data to be registered with a database including a copier, a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, a camera, an MFP having functions of some of such devices, an image forming device and the like.